He Can
by SarcasticShiloh
Summary: What would happen if Raven found two kids after destroying the city they lived in? Jess and A.J. are two kids that just like to have fun but it's not just fun and games when the Dark One himself shows up. HOLD
1. Chapter 1: A Run From the guardian force

A/N: Hi. Thank you for taking the time to look at my fan-fic. I'm new at this and I would like to know if someone could tell me what a "Flame" is. The frist chapter is the shortist one of all the chapters I've written so far. Please review. Anyway, here's the frist chapter, the Disclaimer, and the "About the cast".

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and proubley never will, unless the people who own it 

have a nervous break down and go crazy and just hand it over to me. But I do own a few of the characters.

About the cast:

Raven: A 22-year-old boy with raven black hair who has a reputation of destroying towns and bases. He has a dark organoyd named Shadow. He has a Zoid called the Geno Breaker that is very powerful. He has an archenemy named Van Fly height.

Van Fly height: A 22-year-old boy with blackish-brownish hair who has a silver organoyd named Zeek. He has a Zoid called the Blade Liger with a strong blade attack. He is a lieutenant of the republic and a member of the guardian force and is considered a zoid hero.

Moonbay: A 27-year-old girl with brown hair who drives a gusttafe and sings weird songs. She is known to annoy people sometimes.

Fiona: A 22-year-old girl with blond hair who was found in a pod when she was 17 by Van Fly Height. She is an ancient zoiden and can tell if a zoid if powerful enough to destroy planet Z.

Ervin: A 27-year-old boy with dark brown hair who saved Van and Fiona when they were 17. He tried to steal Zeek a few times but failed. He turned good but some times he still treats Van like dirt. He had a command wolf but Raven destroyed it in an attempt to destroy the Geno Breaker. Now, thanks to Dr.De. (More on him later) he has a lighting sikes.

Colonel Shoe bolts: He is a colonel of the empire and has a little brother who is a member of the guardian force.

Tomes: A 22-year-old boy with blondish-brownish hair who has a crush on Fiona and is jealous of Van. He is a lieutenant of the empire and a member of the guardian force and has an older brother who is a colonel in the empire. He has an AI called Beek and a Debison.

Dr. De: An old scientist who some times is a real pain but can be counted on when Van and his friends need help. (Most of the time) 

Hilts: A 22-year-old boy with red hair. He has a red organoyd named emben and is an enemy, like Raven, of Van. He is not one of Raven's favorite people.

Reses: A 22-year-old girl with blue hair and a blue organoyd named Spektcule. She is also known as the Blue Devil. She once tried to kill Raven. She is another enemy of Van. She is, just like Fiona, an ancient zoiden.

Jess: A 10-year-old girl with light brown hair who fights with her 9-year-old brother a lot. She like to do thing right and try's to keep her brother out of trouble.

AJ: A 9-year-old boy with brown hair who like's getting into trouble and like's bugging his older sister.

                                        He Can't be Gone!   By Yami Shiloh

CHAPTER 1: A Run From the guardian force.

"He went that way!" a voice shouted from across the river. Raven was running away from the guardian force and had had to swim across the river. "Shadow, hurry up!" Raven yelled at his organoyd, "Get a move on it! They're gaining on me!" 

  Shadow was trying to get Raven out of there, but every time he tried to the guardian force would shoot at him.

"Hurry Ervin! Were gaining on him!" said Van. "Yeah I know," Ervin said, "But it worries me that Shadow is trying to get him. I'll keep a eye on Shadow." 

 "RRRRAAAAOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow roared as he tried again to get raven, but Ervin shot at him again. "Shadow! Come on! Get me the heck out of here!" Raven shouted up to shadow. "Rrraaaooo!!!" Shadow gave one last try and just as Ervin shot at him there was a click. "Darn! I'm out of ammo!" Shadow had picked raven up and was taking him to a cave that was nearby.

 "Took you long enough." Raven said to shadow, "Were did you put the Geno Breaker?" Shadow went to the front of the cave and pointed towards the forest. "We'll set up camp here. Then we'll see if there's a city nearby."

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. The next chapter will be up soon. Untill next time, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The destruction of Rose city

A/n: Hi. No one reviewed. Could someone review so I know someone is reading this? Please? Anyway, I still need to know what a "Flame" is. Could someone please tell me? Well, on with the fan-fic I guess!

Disclaimer: Hmm… lets see. I own 5 glass dolls, 1 dog, 1 rabbit, 10 bucks in cash, 10 bucks in nickuls, ::Just above a whisper:: But no zoids. ::louder:: Nuts! Just in case you didn't hear me, I said, I don't own Zoids. ::To people who own it:: Happy?!

People that own it: Yes.

Here's the chapter.

CHAPTER 2: The destruction of Rose city.

As the Geno Breaker got closer to the city, two little kids were out in the orchard picking apples.

  "A.J, Stop playing and start helping. You know Mom wants some apples for her pie." Said the girl to her brother. "I know that, Jess, But can't we have some fun before we go home?" Said A.J,

Who was firing bbs at the trees. "Mom said that we are suppose to come home right after we're done. She said the Geno Breaker was seen in this area." said Jess. "So what? I don't care." said A.J. "A.J! You're impossible!!!!!! Help me pick some apples." 

"Fine, but can I shoot them down?" A.J. asked. 

"As long as you hit the branch and not the apple."

  "Shadow, How much longer till we get there?" Raven asked Shadow.  "Rao." (Translation: 5 miles to go.)

  "What's that?" Jess asked. "What's what?" replied AJ as he shot down a big apple. "That cloud of dust about 5 miles away," Jess said, " It's red. It looks like a zoid." 

 "I can see the city." Raven said. "We're almost there. Get the charge-particle gun ready."

 Back at the city Jess and A.J's Mom was getting worried. Suddenly, A boy came running into the city. "It's coming!! HE'S coming!!" said the boy. "Who's coming?" said one of the men. "Raven!!!" said the boy. Everyone that could hear started running from house to house yelling "Raven's coming! Raven's coming!" Jess and A.J's Mom was sitting in a chair when she heard someone pounding on the door yelling, "Raven's coming! Raven's coming!" she ran to the door, opened it, and ran out to help. When everyone was in the center of the city, the boy who had told them that Raven was coming said, "I saw the Geno Breaker about 4 miles away." Then the elder of the city said, "Everyone needs to evacuate now." Then A.J and Jess's mom said "But my children are not back from the apple orchard yet." The elder of the city said "We can't wait for them. I'll send someone to look for them."

 "A. J, That is a zoid. A.J, It look's like the Geno Breaker!!" said Jess. A.J stopped shooting his gun and looked at his sister and said, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Jess replied, "Come on! We've got to get back to the city!"

 "Shadow, Get ready to fire the charge-particle gun." Raven said to shadow, "Fire in 10,9,8..."

 "A. J! Let's go the other way!!!! I think it's going to attack the city!" yelled Jess as she grabbed her brother's arm and ran away from the city. "What about Mom?!" asked A. J. "The city is evacuating. She'll be okay. Now run!" replied Jess.

 "..7,6,5..."

 "He's going to fire the charge-particle gun! Everyone! Run!" said the elder of the city. "What about my children?!" Said Jess and A. J's Mom. "There's no time! Come on!" said the elder of the city as he gave her a push in the direction of the exit.

 "4,3,2..."

 "RUN!!" yelled Jess.

 "RUN!!" yelled the elder of the city.

 "1,Zero! Fire!"

BOOOOM!!! As the particle gun hit the city it hit a gas tank and caused a huge explosion!

A/N: Like it? Please Please Please review.

Next chapter up soon.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Raven meets Jess and A J

RavenGirl: Hi! I'm Back! Thanks Idiot for the review! I re-did the names you mentioned. Thanks again for reviewing and thanks for the help with the names! Oh and thanks for telling me what a flame is.

OK. On with Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Hmm… Do I own Zoids you ask? Hmmm… NO! I don't own Zoids! But I wish I did.

CHAPTER 3. Raven meets Jess and A. J.  
"A. J! The particle gun hit a gas tank! Keep moving!" Jess shouted at A. J. "You don't have to tell me twice!" replied A. J. The explosion from the gas tank had caused other tanks to explode causing a bigger explosion.   
   "Direct hit. Shadow, Is there a stream or a river around here? I need to fill the water jugs." Asked Raven. Shadow nodded yes.

  "Jess, I think we can stop running now." Said A.J.

 "I think you're right." Jess replied. They slowed down to a stop. "I feel like I've been running for hours." 

"Ditto." Said A.J. 

"Let's go sit over there by that bolder." said Jess.

   "Shadow, let's leave the Geno Breaker here for now." Said Raven. He jumped out of the cockpit and started walking towards the orchard. 

 "Jess, what's that?" A.J asked.

"What's what?"

"That thing flying above the orchard." 

Jess looked up though the tree branches. There was some thing up there but she had no clue to what it was. "I don't know." She said.

   "Shadow, did you see anyone?" Said Raven. "Rao." (Translation: no.) Raven was close to ware Jess and A.J were.

 "Jess, I think I heard someone say something." A.J said.

"So did I. Look. Over there." Jess whispered. Raven was coming out of a wall of trees. 

 "Who is he, Jess?" A.j whispered to Jess.

  "I think he's Raven. But I'm not sure." Replied Jess.

 "Shadow, Go watch the Geno Breaker. I'll call if I need to make a fast get-a-way." Said Raven. Shadow nodded and flew off.

 "Now I'm sure it's Raven." Jess whispered.

"Well, if that's Raven then…" A.J said as he picked up his bb gun "take this."  _POP!_ A.J had shot a bb at Raven but had missed him and had hit Raven's water jug, putting a hole in it.  
"What?!!!" said Raven.

 "Shoot. I missed." said A.J, just a little to loud. Raven looked over to where Jess and A.J were and said, 

"Come out, now!"

 "What are we going to do, Jess?"  
"I don't know, A.J, I don't know." said Jess.  
"If you don't come out I'll come get you." said Raven.

 "Come on A.J. We better do what he says." said Jess starting to get up. 

"Are you nuts?" said A.J pulling her back down.  
  "I'm giving you one minute to get over here." warned Raven. 

"A.J, I think we better get up now. We're just going to make him more mad by sitting here." said Jess. 

"Fine, but I'm bring my bb gun." replied A.J. They got up and started walking out from behind the bolder. Raven looked at them for a moment and said, 

  "Which one of you shot a hole in my water jug?"

  "I did." Said A.J.

 "And what is you're name?" said Raven.

 "A.J." A.J replied, "And here's another hole!" A.J shot his bb gun at the water jug and shot it. Then he grabbed Jess and took off running.

 "A.J what are you doing?!!!!" yelled Jess. 

"Making a brake for it!"

"All he's got to do is call his organoyd to come get us and we'll be back there before you know it!" said Jess. 

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Well lets' keep running anyway. Maybe we'll get lucky." Replied A.J. "Yah, when Blade Ligers fly!" said Jess.

 "Shadow! Go get those two kids and bring them back here!" shouted Raven. Shadow went out to look for them. 

_'There they are.'_  Thought Shadow.

 "A.J! I can see Raven's organoyd! Keep running!" yelled Jess.

 "Ya don't have to tell me twice!" replied A.J.

 Shadow swooped down and picked up A.J. "Let go of me you big piece of junk!!" shouted A.J as he started to kick in all directions. Shadow was having trouble getting very high. 

"You put my brother down right now!!!" Jess shouted as she leaped up and grabbed A.J's foot. "A.J stop kicking! I won't be able to hold on if you don't!!!" 

"Ok. I'll stop." Replied A.J. Shadow wasn't strong enough to hold on to two kids, let alone fly them back to Raven.

  "Where is he?" Raven said. "How hard is it to get a couple of kids? If you want something done right you have to do it your self." And with that he walked in to a wall of trees and disappeared.

"I think he's going down! Get ready to jump on him." Said Jess. 

"I'm ready." replied A.J. Shadow was about 9 feet from the ground now. Jess's feet could touch the ground. She pulled on A.J's foot to make Shadow come down faster. Finally, Shadow let go of A.J and flew off in the direction Raven was.

 "Yes! We did it! We got away from What'sHisName!" yelled A.J.

 "I wouldn't be to sure about that!" said Raven as he leaped out of a bush.

RavenGirl: Hi again! If Raven seems OOC, It's because this is my frist real fan-fic. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please Review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Geno Breaker

A/N: Hi! I told ya the next chapter would be up soon! Here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and proubley never will, unless the people who own it have a nervous break down and go crazy and just hand it over to me. But I do own a few of the characters.

Chapter 4: Geno Breaker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jess. 

 "That's it. Time for all those Karate lessons to be put in to play." A.J. whispered, as he took a step closer to Raven. "HIYA!!"

"OW!!!!! My shin!!!!!!! OW!!!!!!" yelped Raven in pain as he grabbed his shin and started to hop on one foot.

 "Good going little bro!" said Jess.

"OW!!! Ow! That's it kid!" Raven said, as he stopped hoping. "Here's a little surprise for you. Shadow! Drop it!"

"A.J! It's a net! Run!" said Jess, just a little to late. "Ahhhhh!!" yelled A.J, as a big net fell right on top of him, knocking him to the ground. "A.J.!" Jess said. "Why you! Take this!"

 Jess had tried to leap on Raven but Raven had moved out of the way when he saw her leap. "Nice try little girl." Said Raven. "Jess! What are you doing?! Run!!" said A.J. "No way! I'm not leaving you here with this maniac!" said Jess. "I'll be fine! Now get a move on it!! Go!!!" said A.J. "O.K I'm going! I'm going!" said Jess, as she started to turn around. "Not so fast little girl." Said Raven, as he grabbed her arm. "Let me go you creep!" shouted Jess. "I don't think so little girl." Said Raven. "I have a name ya know." said Jess. "Yes I know. It's Jess, right? I just say 'little girl' because I know it annoys you." Raven replied. "Anyway, I've had enough trouble with you two kids. Shadow, come get the boy, A.J. wasn't it, and take him back to the Geno Breaker. I'll take the girl."     

 "No you won't!" said Jess, as she yank her arm away from Raven and started to run. "Wha…!!" Raven said. "Shadow get her! I'll follow her, you fly."

  "Gotta hide. Gotta hide." Jess said as she looked around for a good hiding spot. "That looks like a good place." Jess had chosen a hollow log that was covered in moss. _Snap! _Jess heard a twig snap a few feet away.

  "I saw her come this way. You go that way and I'll go this way." She heard Raven say.

  "Please don't find me. Please don't find me." whispered Jess, after she closed her eyes. _Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

  "Please don't find me. Please don't find me."

 _Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_  The sound was getting closer and closer and closer.

 Suddenly the moss covering the intranets to the log started to move. A hand come throe. Then a head. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jess and A.J.

 "Spektcule, What was that?" Reses asked Spektcule. "Roa." (Translation: It sounded like a scream.) "Let's go check it out."

 "Where are you going Reses?" asked Hilts, who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "I don't think it's any of your concern, Hilts." She said. "If it's toward that scream then you should know, Raven's there." Said Hilts. "Raven. Hmm…. Oh well. Might as well go see what he's done now."

 "Shadow! Did you hear that? It must that girl." Raven said. "Let's go."

  "A.J! Why'd you do that? And how did you get out from under that net?" said Jess. "I crawled out from under it. That Raven guy left me unguarded. That net must have weighed a ton! Took me ten minutes to get out and find you." Said A.J. "I think we better go before Raven comes back. I'm sure he heard us scream." said Jess.

 "Your right, kid." Said a very annoyed Raven. "Not you again." Said A.J. "I've had enough fun and games." Said Raven.

 "Oh come on Raven. Have a little fun for once. Play hide and seek."

"Reses, why are you here?" said Raven.

"No reason." Said Reses.

"Umm…. May I ask a question?" asked Jess.

"What?" said Raven.

"Who's he?"

"Who's who?"

"Him. Standing behind that tree."

"That's Hilts." said Reses.

"Hilts? Oh ya. The guy that the Gourden Forces is, or was, after." Said Jess.

"Why are _you_ here Hilts?" asked Raven.

"Reses and I came to see what you'd done now." replied Hilts.

  "Van! Where are you?" yelled Moonbay.

"I'm over here working on the Blade Liger." replied Van. "Where's Fiona, Tomes and Irvin?" asked Moonbay. "Tomes and Irvin are out trying to find Raven, and Fiona is helping Dr. D with something." said Van. "Colonel Shubaltz said he wants you, Tomes, Irvin, Fiona and me to meet him in his office as soon as possible." said Moonbay. "Ok, I'll call Tomes and Irvin. You go get Fiona"

  "Irvin. Come in Irvin," said Van, as he tried to get Irvin on the radio. "Irvin here, what's up?" replied Irvin. "Colonel Shubaltz wants you, Tomes, Fiona, Moonbay, and me to meet him in his office as soon as possible. Do you copy?" said Van. "Yah I copy. Over and out."

 "Fiona! Fiona where are you?" shouted Moonbay. 

"Over here Moonbay." 

"Shoe bolts wants us in his office as soon as possible." Moonbay said. "Don't ask why. He just said to get you, Van, Irvin, and Tomes in his office."

"Okay. Just a minute, I have to go tell Dr. D that I'll be in Colonel Shoe bolts' office." Fiona said, and then added with a grin, "I don't want him thinking I've deserted him."

   Finally, everyone was sitting in shoe bolts' office.

"We're all here, now spill it." said Moonbay.

"I have heard a few thing that may interest you." Colonel Shubaltz said, "It's about Raven."

  Everyone in the room turned their head towards Colonel Shubaltz.

"Raven? Did we hear you say Raven?" asked Van.

 "Yes. I heard he was spotted near Rose city after escaping from you. It seems that he destroyed the city and then disappeared, but then some one said they saw a dark organoyd flying around an apple orchard. Most of the people are safe but a lady name Mrs. Sivers reported that her two children were in the orchard getting apples when Raven attacked."

"Poor kids. I hope they're all right." Fiona said. "Do you think we should try to find them?"

 "Yes, I think that would be the best thing to do." Shubaltz said, "It will also let us look for Raven too."

    "Hilts, I think we should leave Raven now. He looks like he has other things to do." Said Reses.

 "Fine with me. Lets go." Said Hilts, as he and Reses disappeared.

"Jess," A.J whispered, "Let's try escaping once more, OK?"

"OK. Let's go." Jess whispered back. Jess and A.J. started to slowly walk backward.

"Not so fast you two!" Raven said as he drew a gun from a hidden holster and turned around. "You're not going anywhere."

"Rats!" wailed A.J. 

"This is getting old." Jess said. "We run, you chase, we run, you chase. Can we try some thing different?"

  "Start walking. That way." ordered Raven, pointing towards the right.

"A.J, remind me how we got ourselves in this mess?" Jess said.

"Umm… ah…umm…" stuttered A.J.

"Oh yes. Now I remember. First you had to shoot at him, then you had to shoot at him again, then you had to start running when I told you it would be better if you did what he said…" Jess continued, counting it on her fingers.

 Raven, who had been listening, thought it was quite amusing hearing the girl lecture her little brother. "Turn left." Raven suddenly said.

 "Jess, we're leaving the orchard." A.J said.

"I can see that." Replied Jess.

"We're going in the forest." A.J. said, in an attempt to annoy his sister.

"I know." Replied a very annoyed Jess.

"Jess?" Asked A.J.

"What?" replied Jess.

"Jess?"

"What?"

"Jess?"

"WHAT?!" yelled Jess

"Never mind."

  "Stop." Raven said. They stopped. They were standing in front of one of the most powerful Zoids on Zi. The Geno Breaker.

A/N: Did ya like it? I hope so. Next chapter up soon. Please Review! 

Untill nexts time, Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: The Guardian Force Finds Rave...

A/N: Thank You Fire Fox and karigan for the reviews! They mean a lot. And karigan, your welcome. I like the fan-fic you wrote a lot. I don't know why but I just seem to love fan-fics. It might be because I love to read. And Fire Fox, Thanks for telling me how to spell the names. And I'm giving Jess and A.J.  a last name in this chapter. Anyway, (I love that word!J)  On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Hmmm… let me see. I own a radio, a bed, a bike, and a box of art stuff. Um… I don't think I own Zoids. But I wish I did, Oh well.

Chapter 5: The Guardian Force Finds Raven.

  "Irvine, I can see a very big zoid about 5 miles away. It looks to me like the Geno Breaker." Van said.

 "I can see it too. Tomes, can you get Beek to enlarge the picture of that zoid?" asked Irvine.

 "Sure can." Tomes replied, "Beek, enlarge the picture on the screen."

  _Beep_. The AI enlarged the picture of the zoid but what the three saw confirmed their fears.

 "The Geno Breaker!" the three said at the same time.

 Jess and A.J. froze like statues when they saw the Geno Breaker. 

"Get in the Geno Breaker!" ordered Raven. Jess started to climb up to the cockpit like Raven said but A.J just turned around and said, "No."

  "Van? Come in." said Fiona on the radio.

"Van here." replied Van

"Any luck?" 

"Yah. We found the Geno Breaker. We're approaching it now. No sigh of the kids. Wait! I think I see someone at the base of the Geno Breaker. It looks like three people. One's definitely Raven, the other two look like kids."

 "See if you can get Tomes to enlarge a picture of the kids, then send if to me, Ok?" Fiona asked.

 "Sure. Hey Tomes? Fiona wants you to enlarge a picture of the two kids with Raven and send it to her. Got that?" 

 "I read you. Beek? Enlarge picture on screen." Tomes replied.

_Beep._ The AI enlarged the picture like Tomes said to do, what Tomes saw was a girl, about 10 years of age, with light brown hair, who looked like she was about to climb up to the cockpit of the zoid but was looking down at Raven and a boy, the boy looked about 9, with brown hair. He was looking straight at Raven, who looked like he was about ready to kill the kid.

 "Van, I think we better go get those kids soon, Raven look like he's ready to kill them. Well, at least the boy. Tell Miss Fiona the picture is on it's way." Tomes said.

"Right. Hey Fiona. Tomes says that the picture is on it's way." And to Tomes he said, "Tomes, why did you say 'at least the boy'?"

 "Look for yourself." Tomes replied as he sent a copy of the picture he just sent to Fiona to Van.

"I see what you mean. Let's hurry. Hey Irvine! We got ta hurry up and get the kids away from Raven. He looks like he's ready to kill." He said to Irvine.

 "Got ya! Do you know if these kids are the ones we're looking for?" asked Irvine.

"No. I think Fiona's checking the photo we sent her with Mrs. Sivers."

 "Mrs. Sivers? I have a picture here of two kids that are with Raven. Could you tell me if they're your children?" Fiona asked Jess and A.J's mother. Mrs. Sivers took the picture from Fiona and look closely at the two children.

"Yes! That's Jess and A.J! Is that man giving A.J. the death glare Raven?" she asked Fiona.

"Yes he is Mrs. Sivers."

"Oh dear. What has A.J. done now? I hope he didn't use his Karate on him. From what I've heard about him I don't think he would deal with a kid like A.J. for very long. I don't think Jess would make this Raven character too mad but I do think she would try to escape if she got the chance to. Oh I do hope they're all right."

  "A.J., I think it would be better if you did what he said." Said a nervous Jess to her brother.

"Your sister is right kid. I will use this gun. Now get in the cock pit." Raven warned in a deadly serious tone.

"No I won't. I'm not scared of you, Raven." Said A.J.

"A.J! Just do what he says! You saw what he did to the city! He could do that to you in the blink of an eye!"

 "Raven! Do not move or we will fire!" came a voice from a speaker that Raven remembered all to well.

 "Fleiheit!" Raven shouted in disgust. "I don't think so! You wouldn't fire with these two kids here! I dare you to try!"

 "He's right Van. We can't risk hurting the kids." Tomes said.

"But we can't let him get away either!" said Van.

 "Van, We have a positive ID that the kids with Raven are Jess and A.J. Sivers. Do you copy?" Came Fiona's voice on the radio.

"I copy all right. We… Ahhh!! Irvine! Tomes! What happened?" Van Shouted. While Van was talking to Fiona, Raven had grabbed A.J. bye the arm and climbed up to the cockpit, then he had told Shadow to get the girl and bring her to the cockpit. He was now firing at the three Guardian Force members with the guns on the Geno Breaker. Irvine and Tomes had been arguing about what they were going to do to get Jess and A.J. away from Raven.

 "He some how got the kids and snuck up to the cockpit and has now started firing." Tomes said.

 "Van? Van! Are you OK?" asked a worried Fiona.

"Just fine Fiona. We're going to have'ta fight Raven though."

"Please be careful. And try not to hurt Jess and A.J. Sivers, OK?"

"Ok Fi, I'll be careful and try not to hurt the kids. Over and out."

  "You two kids sit still, and don't try anything." Raven said to Jess and A.J, then said to Van, "Fleiheit! Get ready to meet your doom!"

"Bring it on! Mobilize Zeek!" Van shouted for his organoyd. 

"Roa!!!" Zeek flew up into the air and turned into a blue light, then merged with the Blade Liger.

"Think merging with your organoyd is going to help you in this battle? Think again!" Raven said in his cocky voice.

"Irvine! Tomes! Delta formation! Get ready to lose Raven!" 

"You're the one that's going to lose! Charge-particle cannon at full power!" Raven aimed the cannon directly at the cockpit of the Blade Liger.

 "Jess?" whispered A.J.

"Ya?" She whispered back.

"I think Mr. Fleiheit needs some help."

"It sure looks like it."

"Think we should try and help?"

"Maybe. But what happens if the Guardian Force doesn't catch Raven or get us out of here? We could be in serious trouble. Who knows what he mite do." 

"You have a point, but I can't sit here and watch him destroy them."

  "Van, do you think it would be safe for the kids if I aimed the megalowmax at the Charge-particle beam?" Tomes asked.

"I think so. I just hope those kids don't get hurt." Van replied, as he got ready to jump out of the way of the Charge-particle beam.

  Then, just as the Charge-particle beam was fired, A.J. pulled his feet back and… _POW!_ He had aimed for Raven's head but miss and hit the back of his chair, causing Raven to jerk forward and mess-up the aim of the Charge-particle cannon.

 "Kid! You're going to get…" He was cut off as a megalowmax hit the Geno Breaker, then he said, "Grrr… Shubaltz! You'll pay for that!"

 "Ahh! Jess, I think we should put on the sit-belt. I almost hit my head on the roof of this thing." A.J. said, as he put the sit-belt down.

"For once, I agree." Replied Jess.

  "Raven, let the kids go and you will not be hurt." Van said over the com-link. A picture of Van appeared in front of Raven on the hologram image. To Van, Raven looked like he was on his last nerve. The two kids where in the back sit looking at him. The girl was mouthing out the words "Help! Get us out of here!" and the boy just look at him pointing to Raven and with his other hand, made a circle around his ear, indicating that he thought Raven was crazy. Van had to try hard not to smile at the kid.

 "I don't think so Fleiheit! As long as I have these two, you won't use your blade attack, and that just happens to be your best attack. Now, prepare to die! Charge-particle cannon at maximum power! Fire!" Raven shouted, as he fired the deadly beam right at Van.

 "Zeek! Quickly! Put up the shield!" Van called to his organoyd. BOOM! The Charge-particle gun collided with the shield, pushing Van backward a good 20ft. 

"I can't… lose against… him." Van said to himself, and then said, "Zeek! Send all the power to the shield and the blades!"

"Ha! You actually think you can beet me? You're all a bunch of fools." Raven said in his cocky voice.

 "Beek! Get ready to fire the megalowmax!"

"OK Sikes, Get ready to fire the hyper cannon."

"Tomes! Irvine! Ready?" Van asked.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Fire!!"

**********************************************************************

Did you like it? I hope so. Please please please please review! The next chapter should be up soon. I've already writen it but I want to wait a little before I post… OOPS! I mean up-load it. Bye!

********RavenGirl********

*****RavenGirl means Raven's Girl*****


	6. Chapter 6: Run, cave, pain, and dizzines...

A/N: Hi! Well, there's not much to say, so, here's all I've really got to say for now. This will be the last chapter for a bit. Please read my a/ns at the end of this chapter. Here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: Hmm… dose it really look like I own it? Ha! I wish! The only way that could happen is if I was the daughter of the person, or persons, who owns it. Which I'm not, so don't ask. Now, will you not sue me?

People who own it: Mmm… No.

Chapter 6: Run, cave, pain, and dizziness. (I couldn't think of a better title.)

   Irvine, Tomes and Van all attack the Geno Breaker at the same time, trying very hard not to hit the cockpit, but just as they attack, the Geno Breaker, using it Boosters, shot up into the air and was now hovering above them.

 "Jess? We have to help them, some how." A.J. whispered to his sister

"I know. There must be a way." She replied.

  _How do we help them if we can't even talk to them?_ Jess thought. _Maybe…_

"A.J, do you think it would be possible to get the com-link on?" she asked.

"I think so. Just let me look around."

  What A.J. and Jess didn't know was that Raven had been lessoning to what they were saying. After what A.J. tried to do, he wasn't taking any chases. _I don't think so kids._ He thought.

  Suddenly Raven turned the Geno Breaker around and was moving away from the Guardian Force.

 "What's he doing? It's not like him to run away from a battle," Irvine said. "Especially if he's winning."

  "Yah, that's not like him at all. He had a perfect chance to finish us off and he ran away. I bet it has some thing to do with Jess and A.J. Sivers." Said Van.

   "Jess? I don't think we have to worry about the Guardian Force getting hurt anymore." A.J. whispered, with a bit of nervousness in his voice. 

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because I don't think Raven's fighting them anymore. At lest, not at the moment."

  "Fiona, I just don't get it." Van said over the com-link on the way back to the base. "Why would Raven just tune around and leave a battle? It's not like him. The only time he ever left a battle was when the Geno Sourer turned into the Geno Breaker. Not that I'm not glad he let us live but I still would like to know why he left the battle.

  "I wonder if the Geno Breaker is changing into something more powerful, again. Ah! This is driving me insane!"

  "Now calm down, Van. You said that he just up and left, right when he could have used the Charge-particle gun and eliminated all three of you in to a oblivion, right?"

"Right."

 "And once he could have destroyed you but the head of the Geno Breaker suddenly moved and missed you bye about 10ft you said, right?"

"Right again."

  "Hmm… I think that the Sivers kids had something to do with it. They could have done something. Oh, I hope Raven doesn't hurt them." 

  _'Those kids are getting to be a handful. I better take them to the cave so I can keep an eye on them and not worry about crashing into something.'_ Raven thought. He was trying to keep one eye on the road and the other on the kids. The Geno Breaker had been traveling for about an hour before the cave Raven had set up camp in came into view.

 The Geno Breaker stopped at the ledge of the cave, then, after opening the cockpit, he said, "Out."

 Jess and A.J. got out when Raven told them too, but as A.J. walked by Raven, he stepped 

hard on Raven's foot.

  "OWWW!!!!!!" Raven yelled out.

A.J, right after stepping on his kidnaper's foot, ran into the cave and tried to hide.

  "A.J, why did you have to do that? You probably just signed your own death warrant." Jess said to herself, as Raven tried to find A.J.

 Shadow just looked at Raven, who was now looking behind a bolder in the corner, the kid, A.J, tip toed behind him but Raven whirled around and pick A.J. up by the collar of his shirt. _'The kid's going to get it know.'_ Shadow thought.

  "Uh… he he… um… uh… hi… uh… Raven." A.J. stuttered. 

"Kid! Don't try that again or you will regret it." Raven said as he tossed A.J. down.

"I might do it again and I might not. Ya never know." A.J. said as he got up, then looked at Raven with a smirk on his face. "You just never know."

 "A.J! Stop doing that! You know he could kill us in 1.2 seconds or less!" Jess yelled, grabbing her brother by the shoulders and shook him. "Is any of this getting through you thick head!?"

 "You… don't… have… to… shake… my… head… do… you?" A.J. said while Jess kept shaking him.

 "Mmm… no." she replied, and she let him go.

 A.J, feeling a bit dizzy now, tripped himself and fell backwards. "Ow! Remind me not to try walking next time you start shaking me. Ow!"

 "Shadow, watch them and don't let them escape. I'm going out to get something." Raven said to Shadow after a minute, then, to Jess and A.J. he said, "And if you two are not here when I get back, you will not live to see your next birthday. Got it?"

  Jess nodded but A.J. said, "Mmm… Maybe. OW!" After he said that, Jess had kicked him in the shin. 

 "That's for saying things that could get you and me killed." Jess said as she crossed her arms and looked the other way.

 _It would seem that the girl is smarter then the boy. Maybe she'll keep him in line. If not, I wouldn't want to be him. _Raven thought.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A/n: Okay. I hope you liked it. I need some ideas for the next chapter. Please review and give me some. Pllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee. I really need help. G2G! (or, Got 2 Go!)

Bye!

***********_RavenGirl_***********

********_RavenGirl_** **means _Raven's Girl_********


	7. Notes Read!

            A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to get the next chapter up. I do try to write on it when I think about it.  I need you, the reviewers, to give me a few ideas. Stuff like if there should be a battle and when or where and who should be in it and such. I am almost done with chapter 7. I've got :: Checks story:: (If I don't inclued first and last A/Ns and disclaimer)

Pages: 2 (Almost 3)

Words: 955

Characters (with space): 5,072

Paragraphs: 39

Lines: 86

That's how much I've got done so far. I need ideas. Please e-mail or review your idea to me. 

Bye now!

***~RavenGirl~***

***`*`*RavenGirl means Raven's Girl*`*`***


	8. Chapter 7: Playtime with Shadow!

**{~REVISED! I FORGOT THE DESCLAIMER!~}**

Been a bit, eh? Sorry. I hope you like it.

Raven: *Just read whole story* Why'd you make me OOC?!!

'Cause I wanted to! Now shut up and let the chapter begin!

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't draw, no money, no sue, capes?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 7: Playtime with Shadow!

 As Raven walked out of the cave, A.J. looked at Jess and then looked at Shadow and grinned. _If I'm going to be stuck in this old cave all night, I'm going to have some fun!_  A.J. thought, as his grin turned into an evil smirk. "Ohhh Shadow!"

 "Raaaa!!" Shadow roared at A.J.

 "A.J. what are you up to now?" Jess said.

 "Nothing. Shadow, could you stand right about here? Please?" A.J. asked Shadow, pointing to a spot 5 feet in front of him.

 Shadow cocked his head and slowly walked to the spot A.J. pointed to. 

 "Now stand still and…" A.J. bent down, and leaped, "Tackle Shadow!"

 "Raaa?!?!?" Shadow roared in surprise as A.J. leaped on him. 

 "A.J! Stop that NOW! That organoyd is as deadly as Raven!"

 Shadow started to try and get up, but when he did, A.J. jumped on his back. Shadow did not like being used as a horse. "RAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

            Somewhere in a small town called Oasis, a clocked figure walked the dark and deserted streets. (a/n: Corny line, eh?) He was looking for something, or more like --- someone.

 "Fleiheit," he whispered to himself, as he saw the one he was searching for. (a/n: can you guess who it is?)

  "Fiona! Zeek! Where are you! Shubaltz wants us back to the base pronto!" Van shouted. He, Fiona and Zeek had been walking around a town near the base they were at (a/n: Don't ask me why, it goes with the plot. ::Shrugs::) when Fiona and Zeek ran off ahead of him, then Shubaltz had called him up on the radio and had said that they had a lead on where Raven was.

 Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. It sounded like footsteps. Someone was trying to sneak up on him. He put his hand on the handle of his gun, just in case. 

 Closer and closer the footsteps came. And then, "VA-A-A-AN!" someone yelled in his ear.

  "YIKES!" Van fell over from shock and then turned to glair at the person who had assaulted his poor ear. (A/n: He had a good idea to who it was.) "Fiona," he whined, "why'd you do that?"

 "I wanted to see if I could scare you, and by the looks of it, I did!" she said.

 "Where's Zeek?" 

 "Behind that trash can." She said, pointing to a (a/n: You guessed it! ^__^) trashcan. "I didn't want you to hear him, so I told him to wait. Ze-e-ek! You can come out now!"

 The silver colored organoyd lifted his head and walked over to them. "Ra?"(Translation: Did ya scare'em?)

 "Yep! I scared him good!" Fiona replied. 

 "Oh ya!" Van suddenly said, "Shubaltz called and said they had a lead on where Raven is. We better hurry; he called about 20 minuets ago."

            The clocked person turned around and started to walk out of town. "Soon Fleiheit. Soon you will die. You and your pathetic Zoiden girl." He said, and kept walking.

            A few hours later, Jess had fallen asleep while watching A.J. play with Shadow. _Shadow's not as bad as I thought he was._ She had thought before she fell asleep.

 By now, A.J had Shadow on the ground and was tickling him (a/n: Hey! Don't hurt me for that! I don't know if organoyd are ticklish or not! I'm just going to say they are in this fic, OK? OK.). The organoyd look like he was having fun. _Raven never plays with me._ Shadow thought. No one noticed it when Raven walk up to the cave entrance and leaned against the wall.

 "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said, quite amused at seeing Shadow rolling on the ground trying to get away from A.J.

 A.J. spun around so quickly that he fell over, amusing Raven even more. 

 "Umm… uhhh… umm… Hi… errrr… Raven. Didn't… uh… think you'd be… umm… back so soon." A.J. stuttered.

 Suddenly, they heard something move. They both turned to look at what it was and saw Jess waking up.

 "A.J? I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt Raven kidnapped us and then left Shadow in charge of us and you started playing with h---" Jess stopped talking when she saw who all was in the cave. "Awwww, it wasn't a dream. Nuts!"

 Raven then turned back to A.J. _Weird kid._

 "Errr… A.J? Wait! I don't **want** to know. I'm going back to sleep." Jess said, "Oh and Raven? Could you wake me up if you're going to kill my brother? Thanks. Night." 

 "Traitor." A.J. hissed at Jess (How do you hiss while talking?).

 Raven look over at Shadow, who was now standing over near the entrance. "Get to bed."

 A.J. took three steps back, then drop on the floor. Raven then walked over to the G/B (a/n: That means Geno Braker.) and opened a compartment. He got out three blankets and threw one over at A.J, then he walked over to Jess and put one over her, then he walked over near the mouth of the cave and laid down there.

 "Thank you Raven," Jess said, who had not yet gone to sleep. "For the blanket and for not killing A.J."

 "Whatever. Go to sleep. Now." And with that, Raven went to sleep. (A/n: he left Shadow to watch the cave.) 

 "We're back!" shouted Van at Irvine, who was working on his Lighting Sikes, causing him to jump and hit his head.

 "Owch!" Irvine yelled, before getting up, "Van! You're going to pay for that!" 

 "He he, Uh… Bye!" Van, having some sense, took off running, Irvine right behind him. Fiona and Zeek had desided to go find Colonel Shubaltz to see what he wanted.

 "Van! Get back here so I can whack you up side the head! VAN!!" Irvine was screaming at Van.

 "Are you nuts? You think I'm dumb enough to stop running when my life may depend on it? Yeah righ---" WACK! "Oow!" Van had been looking back over his shoulder and had not been keeping an eye on where he was going so he ran into a wall.

 Irvine walked up to Van and look down at him, "No, I don't think you're dumb enough to stop running but I _DO_ think you're dumb enough to run into a wall."

 Van was looking up from his place on the ground. "Look at all the flying pink papayas. Pwetty papayas."

 "You're nuts." Irvine muttered and walked back to his Sikes.

 The next day A.J. was the first up (a/n: The sun wasn't even up yet!). He looked around the cave and when he saw everyone else was asleep, he thought this might be a good time to try and escape. He started tiptoeing to the entrance of the cave but then he stopped about 5 feet away from Raven, who was sleeping near the entrance so he would have to go past him.

 _Darn, why'd he have to go and sleep right in the way?_ He thought, _Oh yeah, so I couldn't get away. Well I'll show him._ And he started tiptoeing past Raven.

 Just when he thought he was safe, Raven shot out his arm and grabbed A.J's foot, casing him to fall. "Owch!"  
 "And just where do you think you are going?"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Hope you liked it! It's 2 pages long. I wanted to get it up as soon as I could.

Bye!


End file.
